Level 1: Training Day
Level 1: Training Day is the first level in the Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. Plot/Cut Screens In 2010 B.C., the Cult of Dumazu gathers at the funeral of their dead god. They chant his name, secretly praying he stays dead for the sake of mankind. Dumazu is forgotten but he awaits his return. His burial tomb lays deep below New York. In 1954 A.D., construction for the Parkview Psychiatric Hospital is underway thanks to the New York City government. Two construction workers discover a shard of the Relic of Nilhe and turn it over to the American Museum of Natural History. In 1989 A.D., Janosz Poha is committed to Parkview and shares a room with Ismael, the last surviving member of the Cult of Dumazu. Years later, Janosz is discharged with a clean bill of health. He gets a job at the American Museum of Natural History and steals the shard of the Relic in hopes of being awarded Dana Barrett. Ismael takes the shard and goes back on his word as the power of the Relic emanates. A few weeks later, on a Thursday, the Ghostbusters trap a ghost. It's the 9.5th in a row (on Tuesday they only captured half of the Siamese twin Class 3 entity at a warehouse). Everyone except Peter Venkman are concerned with the unusual spike in paranormal activity. Peter is content as their bank account has spiked accordingly. Overwhelmed with the task at hand, Ray Stantz declares they have to hire some rookies again. Three weeks later, Ray returns to the Firehouse with some takeout and finds Egon Spengler. Peter and Winston Zeddemore are resting from the last Class 4 containment. Egon shares his analysis with Ray, a loose directional trajectory to each subsequent case. The ghosts are engaged in a migratory progression, moving southeast from the point of origin. They are now heading straight to the Sedgewick Hotel. After keeping the junior team on the sidelines for two days, Ray decides it is time for their first solo mission. Janine Melnitz does the honors and calls them to attention. Walk-Through Area 01 Area 02 Area 03 Area 04 Area 05 Area 06 Area 07 Area 08 Area 09 Items *Four Stay Puft Marshmallow Man plush collectibles *Finishing the level will earn the "Rookies" Achievement worth 10 points. Trivia *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 40, the Sedgewick Hotel's kitchen is visually based on the one seen in Sanctum of Slime Level 1, when the team faces Master Chef LaBlog. Gallery First Cinematic SanctumofSlime2010BC.jpg|2010 B.C. - Funeral for a god SanctumofSlime1954AD.jpg|1954 A.D. - A shard discovered SanctumofSlime1989AD.jpg|1989 A.D. - Janosz is committed 10thGhostSOS.jpg|The Present - 10th bust in a row SanctumofSlimeOGB.jpg|The Ghostbusters SanctumofSlime3WeeksLater.jpg|Three Weeks Later Gameplay SanctumofSlimeLevel1LoadingScreen.jpg|Level Selection preview image (For Xbox 360) Level01GBSOSsc00.png|Level Selection preview image (For PC) Level01GBSOSsc01.png|Area 01 Level01GBSOSsc02.png|Area 01 "Master Chef LaBlog Pops up" Level01GBSOSsc03.png|Area 01 "The Ghostbusters face Bellhop ghosts" Level01GBSOSsc04.png|Area 01 Level01CollectablesGBSOSsc01.png|Collectable 1 of 4 in Area 01 Level01GBSOSsc05.png|Area 01 Level01GBSOSsc06.png|Area 02 Level01GBSOSsc07.png|Area 02 Level01GBSOSsc08.png|Area 02 Level01GBSOSsc09.png|Area 03 Level01CollectablesGBSOSsc02.png|Collectable 2 of 4 in Area 03 Level01GBSOSsc10.png|Going to Area 04 Level01CollectablesGBSOSsc03.png|Collectable 3 of 4 before Area 04 Level01GBSOSsc11.png|Going to Area 04 Level01GBSOSsc12.png|Area 04 Level01CollectablesGBSOSsc04.png|Collectable 4 of 4 in Area 04 Level01GBSOSsc13.png|Area 05 Level01GBSOSsc14.png|Area 06 Level01GBSOSsc15.png|Area 07 Level01GBSOSsc16.png|Area 08 Level01GBSOSsc17.png|Area 09 Level01GBSOSsc18.png|Area 09 Second Cinematic SOSPostLevel1Cutscene.jpg|Junior Team Triumphant Secondary Canon SedgewickHotelIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 SedgewickHotelIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Levels